


The Star Trek TOS Crew and there Daemons

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Souls, characterisation trough animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the souls of the people would accompanying them as animal ghosts just like in the ,,His Dark Materials"-Series, as what kind of animal would the ones of the Enterprise-Crew manifest and how would they interact with their people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spock and his vulcan desert hare Daemon V'Ler

**Author's Note:**

> This series are the only fanfics I ever wrote that are orginaly in english, because I wrote them additional to pictures of the characters with there daemons I photoshopped for my page at Deviantart.

_Musik: ,,Not in Love” - Crystal Castles feat. Robert Smith_

He was in his quarter and tried to wrote his mission report, but he couldn’t keep memories of the last two days apearing from his mind's eye. V'Ler sat down to his feet, quite and calm. Occasionally her long, pointy ears twitched and a shiver went trough her body. But she could'nt fool him. There both struggled with the emotions the days on Omicron Ceti III left behind. Both tried to dispel them, but they just weren’t strong enough. Loneliness. The feeling to be to different to ever belong somewhere. 

,,You still love her.", V'Ler finally said. He looked at her confused. Like all vulcan Daemons, V'Ler don't talk to him often. She were supposed to talk not. Daemons were the emotional part of them, so they tried to interact as seldom as possible with them, tried to hide them, let them walk always behind them.

,,Who?", he asked, although he knew to much about whom V'Ler was talking about. He saw her face in front of his mind's eye, her blond hair, her blue eyes, her beautiful little smile. Leila Kalomi and her Daemon Thlali, often reviled as ,Plant lover'. They were the other strangers on his days past on earth. He remembered how they learned together back then, as no one else wanted to do something with them. He remembered the seccureness he felt as they lay... He shook his head to dispel the memories.

,,Leila.", V'Lers dark, raucous voice said. 

,,I don’t. Those emotion was generated by the plants on the planet."

,,Maybe you can tell that Jim, but not me.", her eyes looked as if something brook inside of them, ,,I miss Thlali as much as you miss Laila. I feel your pain, you can't hide that from me."

He shrugged and stared on the unfinished mission report. But then he bent down and lift V'Ler on his lap, stroke her head and hid his face in her soft fur so that she couldn’t see the emotions now however displayed on it. She was the only person he really trust, the only person who fully understand him. His heart and soul.


	2. McCoy and his grey striped cat Daemon Hestia

,,Green-blooded bastard!", he shouted, as he was alone again on sickbay, ,,Dammit, he is so annoying when stands there and talks about science stuff and his facial expression changes not a bit. Just remains exactly constand. And this Daemon..."

,,Oh yea.", Hestia mumbled, ,,This damn hare sits there like she would be some statue."

,,I bet they think they are something better than we just because we dont behave like we were computers, but like we were living beeings."

,,And have you see how his Daemon doged as I came near to her. Like I were made of dirt."

,,Dammit vulcan!"

Hestia snuggled against McCoys arm and purred silent. ,,You like him, dont you?" 

He smiled.


	3. James T. Kirk and his american eagle Daemon Amira

_Musik: ,,Northern Lights” - Thirty Seconds to Mars_

It was exhausting work to sit there and watching every move the romulan vessel made, let the Enterprise follow them like a shadow. He had to be concentrate every secound, because every moment the romulans could discover them. But it was also possible that this game would go on hour on hour.   
,,I dont like that.", Kirk wispered to Amira, so quiet that no one else of the crew could hear him, ,,This romulan commander..."

,,...is as sly as we are. Maybe he is playing games whit us like we do with him now."

,,Let's hope he does not."

,,But we can't follow them like this forever.", she juped of of the backrest of the captains chair and flew nervously down, her claws grabed the grey armature beside his armrest.

Kirk swallowed. ,,Anytime we must fight them."

,,All thouse people under our command. All thouse romulans on the hostile ship...", Amira wimpered.

,,I wish it could be otherwise. But either we or them. I'm the Captain. I'm responsible for the Enterprise"


	4. Uhura and her Great Crested Grebe Daemon Kibwe

_Musik: ,,Reload” - Sebastion Ingrosso, Tommy Trash und John Martin_

,,We can't do that!", said Kibwe as they walked toward bridge. ,,They will find out that we're from a parallel universe and kill us, or they'll kill us just to get our position on bridge."

Uhura tried to ignore her scared daemon, although she had fear to. The uniform of this universe felt strange, the skirt and the golden belt were to heavy, and she was hyperaware of the lack of cloth at her back and belly, although a bit fabric would’nt protect much from a knife.

,,We have to.", she said.

,,We don’t belong here.", Kibwe wimpered. Uhura glanced down to him. He wasn’t flying around or exploring the spot full of energy like usual, at the ege of how far he could move away from her. He stumbled near to her feet.

,,And because of this we have to find out what happened here, check communication and logs. I'm Lieutennant Uhura, head of the communication division and one of the highest ranking technicians on this ship, and I'm that here to, if we be in luck. That means if have much power, and power is everything here. We will deploy that."


End file.
